


海景摄影棚

by Kuenyo



Category: One Piece, 海贼王
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuenyo/pseuds/Kuenyo
Summary: 非原作背景日常截取。充满坏可能性。





	海景摄影棚

**Author's Note:**

> 别想了，全是私设。  
> 属于发泄式产出，充满个人的体验和怨恨。

如果突然要让香克斯仅以一个词形容海，他会选择“发皱”。对他来说，那巨大的咸水的集合是最贴近自在永有一词的存在。宛如披挂着一面变幻莫测的床单的流形妖精，紧紧咬啮着他踏足、扎根的陆地，为自己掌握的神秘的舞种沾沾自喜。那海！究竟是被怎样的力量驱使，才能有那样的行动——一个个浪头有序地产生，而后在不停歇的追及中同样有序地消灭，在他生前已经是这样，死后（那也是很久以后了）还会保持这样。海是活的。那些颜色！层次分明，以一种简单的方式重复堆叠，就能有奇妙的结果，融合又分离。他赤脚站在海滩上，如果不是看海看得出神，就是看远处的岛，被两股或碧或灰的势力压迫成一条墨绿的粗绳的群岛，它们又有何奥秘呢？唯一可以确定的是，它们并不沉默，有时甚至会主动送来信使模样的海鸥。

 

他俯下身，想仔细观察一下海浪发皱的表面，却失望地发现只能看见泥沙。如果能开船去到远点的地方，或许就能看见海浪的清澈结构。

* * *

 

巴基从冰箱里摸出一罐饮料来，用吸管插着喝。他打开门，向海边走，看见头顶各处天空一片黑云，厚而立体，好像悬挂着的大理石的雕塑。天气闷热得很，并且不是艳阳高照的闷热，只给予人一种绝望。饮料喝得见了底，被冰凉的液体降了温的吸管不知何时布满水珠，一根度过了长夜的芦苇。

 

温暖的雨点落到他的头上，带有海和泥的腥臭。他看见远方的香克斯捂着头小跑过来。

 

“明天去一次吧，明天不会下雨了！”

* * *

 

巴基手脚并用地攀台阶，随后倾斜重心，手一抓小船的船舷便踩上了甲板，做出如释重负的表情。船身微微一沉，溅起浪花。雷利已经在船上等着了。一副百无聊赖的皮囊，再套件敞怀的大衣，手里照例是一瓶小酒，黑漆漆的瓶子，瓶身扭成一个风度翩翩的弧。雷利先生总是这一副样子，沉稳，严厉，有时候却又很亲切。小船在浅水里悠悠荡荡的，幸好一根绳子拖住它。巴基托着腮帮看向此行的目的地，又有几声鸟叫。

* * *

 

海风很大，带有咸涩的气味。尽管已经不是第一次这么坐船，但两个年轻人依然感觉到心潮澎湃。小船飞速切割平整的海面，却依旧无法揭晓这种运动的真身，露出的只有更多的伪装。

 

香克斯终于如愿以偿，看见了自己一直想看的海面。他伏在船舷上，盯着下面看，整个世界的海水的多少亿分之一就这样尽收眼底。时而蓝，时而透明，无止尽地抖动着，永远无法变得平整，那些细细密密的波纹，和指纹一样，是随机的产物。他感觉自己好像在宇宙的中心，向着世界发送信息。香克斯抬头的时候，看见巴基舔了一下自己的手背，大概是想确认，浑身上下黏腻的感觉究竟是来自于海洋的咸水，还是自己因愉快而出的汗。抑或者二者本为一体，因为人就是从海中来。香克斯自己的头发也微微缠结在一起，他捋了一把，触感奇异。

 

天气晴得像在图谋永远剥夺海洋存在的意义。


End file.
